


Сверхурочная работа

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), veliri



Series: Драбблы от R и выше [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 4x07, F/F, PWP, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Это может занять всю ночь», — улыбается Рут и ловит мимолетную ответную улыбку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сверхурочная работа

— Это может занять всю ночь, — улыбается Рут и ловит мимолетную ответную улыбку. Если Шоу нравится играть в «я-ничего-к-тебе-не-чувствую», то Рут совсем не сложно немного ей подыграть. Обеим очевидно, что инструкции займут от силы час, и то если не слишком спешить с работой. Что ж, завуалированное приглашение — это даже пикантно.

По дороге в дешевую гостиницу Рут продолжает подкалывать Шоу насчет Томаса, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что хочет реакции, эмоций, демонстрации привязанности, но Шоу лишь иронично на нее поглядывает и не ведется на провокации.

— Я в душ, — заявляет Шоу, стоит им переступить порог. — Хочу немного расслабиться после всей этой беготни.

— Оставь мне горячей воды, — мелодично просит Рут. Что ж, не стоит зря терять время: подхватив брошенные Шоу бумаги, она принимается составлять более доступную для некомпьютерного гения инструкцию.

Шоу выходит из ванной довольно скоро, она в этом плане вообще весьма удобная соседка: военные привычки сложно искоренить, поэтому Шоу всегда действует быстро, четко, соблюдает порядок и не трогает чужие вещи. Почему-то Рут безумно нравятся, даже заводят эти мелкие бытовые детальки.

Шоу падает на широкую двуспальную кровать, половину которой уже занимает Рут, подпирает ладонями голову, с любопытством смотрит, как пальцы Рут бегают по клавиатуре ноутбука. Шоу не потрудилась одеться, и теперь капельки воды с влажных волос стекают на покрывало, пропитывают его и добираются до простыней.

— Спать будет мокро, — укоризненно говорит Рут, не отрываясь от монитора.

— Не думала, что тебя волнуют такие вещи, — лениво отзывается Шоу, подкатываясь ближе. — Иди сюда.

Рут аккуратно убирает ноутбук на пол и только потом смотрит на Шоу, почти вздрагивая от голодного блеска в ее глазах. Адреналин и возбуждение плещутся в Шоу, требуя выхода, и Рут понимает, что это и есть лучшая ответная реакция, которой она так добивалась, своеобразное признание. Шоу не говорит об этом вслух, но становится очевидно, по какой причине она никуда не ушла с Томасом.

— Все-таки ты хотела увидеть именно меня, — шепчет Рут, и Шоу закатывает глаза, нетерпеливо опрокидывая ее на постель.

— Просто заткнись, — советует Шоу, целуя порывисто и грубовато.

Рут принимает ласки, помогает избавлять себя от одежды, при любой возможности касается Шоу. Этого мало, им всегда мало, потому что жажда слишком велика, и утолить ее получается далеко не сразу. Рут чувствует, как колено Шоу вклинивается между ее бедер, покорно разводит ноги, получая за это одобрительный укус в шею. По телу прокатывается короткая дрожь.

Еще в их первый раз Шоу каким-то почти звериным чутьем угадывала, как нужно двигаться, что нужно сделать, чтобы заставить Рут извиваться на постели, подставляясь под любые прикосновения, которые Шоу была готова ей дать. Сейчас происходит то же самое. Рут чувствует внутри себя пальцы, она уже давно балансирует на грани возбуждения, поэтому пальцы двигаются легко и с пошлым хлюпаньем. Рут любит, когда после завершения Шоу медленно и вдумчиво слизывает ее сок со своих рук.

Друг с другом они могут не сдерживаться, и Рут плывет от одной этой мысли. Она уверена, что Шоу думает примерно так же.

Рут, распятая на кровати, наслаждается ощущением подчиненности, которое доступно ей только с Шоу. Та крепко удерживает Рут на месте, одной рукой фиксируя оба запястья над головой.

При этом Шоу никогда не пытается контролировать ее вне постели, и Рут это полностью устраивает — как и кусачие поцелуи в губы, в шею, в ключицы, как и зубы, прихватывающие сосок, как и ритмичные движения пальцев, короткие ногти которых легко царапают нежную кожу. Шоу из тех, кто «сбрасывает напряжение», она никогда не растягивает ласки, и оргазмы с ней — стремительные, яркие, шальные.

Но Рут каждый раз показывает ей, что можно иначе. Что долгая прелюдия имеет свои преимущества.

— А теперь я займусь тобой, — мурлычет Рут, немного придя в себя, и неожиданно резкое, хлесткое движение, с которым она переворачивает Шоу на живот, мало согласуется с мягкими, расслабленными интонациями.

Шоу фыркает — и подчиняется. Как и всегда.

Рут начинает вполне невинно — массирует плечи, прижимается губами к основанию шеи и скользит ниже, вдоль позвоночника, пробуя на вкус. Кожа Шоу влажная то ли после душа, то ли от пота, запах дешевого гостиничного мыла сильнее, чем ее собственный аромат, и Рут испытывает легкое разочарование. Она довольно быстро спускается к ягодицам, гладит их — помнит, что Шоу не любит прикосновений к бокам, так как боится щекотки. У нее нет желания шлепнуть, как следует приложиться голой ладонью. Не с Шоу. С ней хочется действовать по-другому — измотать лаской и нежностью.

Шоу коротко и шумно выдыхает, когда Рут, вынудив ее шире расставить ноги, прижимается горячим ртом. Почти трахая языком, Рут помогает себе рукой, легко массируя. Она то размашисто вылизывает, то вычерчивает круги небольшого радиуса, и Шоу вздрагивает под ней, пытается подмахивать, недовольно ворчит. Ворчание сменяется удовлетворенным стоном, когда Рут вводит в нее пальцы — сейчас бы подошла какая-нибудь привычная игрушка, но они ведь не расхаживают по городу с дилдо в кармане — и начинает медленно двигать ими.

А потом ее губы перемещаются чуть выше, и Шоу изумленно охает, захлебывается стоном, чувствуя юркий язык на своем анусе. Не замедляя движения пальцев, Рут медленно кружит рядом с входом, постепенно заставляя расслабиться, позволить проникнуть глубже. Шоу рвано и шумно дышит, но молчит, и Рут мельком видит, как та закусывает уголок подушки.

Вся эта медленность и основательность сводит ее с ума.

Рут, уже получив свое, может позволить себе роскошь неспешности, и она пользуется этим по максимуму, продолжая ласкать руками и языком, чутко отслеживая ответную реакцию. Когда Шоу срывается на особо громкий стон, Рут убирает пальцы. Шоу пытается протестовать, тянется собственной рукой, но получает чувствительный шлепок, а Рут с удвоенным энтузиазмом принимается за римминг, и Шоу кончает под ней со свистящим шипением.

Они какое-то время молча лежат рядом, а потом Шоу ворчливо требует:

— Закончи с инструкциями.

— Как скажешь, — Рут нежно улыбается в ответ и, повозившись, действительно утыкается в экран ноутбука, чувствуя на себе физически ощутимый взгляд.

Кажется, их ждет как минимум еще один раунд. Шоу, как и она сама, не против поработать сверхурочно.


End file.
